


A Dangerous Game

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, References to alcohol/drug usage, Secret Relationships, Sexual innuendos, Warning for Trigger Sensitive: Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: When the guys find out Janine is dating another guy, Egon decides to branch out into the dating scene, too. But will it cost him his feelings for Janine in the process?
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Kudos: 13





	A Dangerous Game

Egon was in his lab, but he wasn’t working on a project or a ghost trap. He was trying to eavesdrop on Janine’s phone call. Over the years, he has discovered there are a few areas where he can hear and/or see her from the lab. He’s currently sitting in a spot closer to the firepole hole where he can listen. His blood was slowly beginning to boil. Janine has been dating someone for the last couple of weeks. Egon presumed it was to make him jealous since this new guy seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“No Cynthia! I’m not moving that fast! We’ve only been on two dates!” She giggled lightly. 

Peter quietly walked into the lab. He snuck up on the blonde, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Gaaagghhh!” Egon shouted, almost jumping out of his chair. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Peter drawled, a sly grin on his face. 

Egon nervously adjusted his glasses as he moved his chair back to his work bench. “I …. ahhh …. was calculating an equation.”

Yeah, right. Looked more like you were eavesdropping on our dear secretary?” 

“What do you want, Peter?” Egon’s voice was annoyed as he began to actually work on a ghost trap.

“Nothing really. I was headed downstairs and saw you breaking your neck to listen.” 

“I was not …,”

“Save it, Spengs,” Peter interrupted, waving his hand dismissively. “Just tell me one thing: if you’re curious about Janine’s love life, why don’t you just ask her?”

“It’s none of my business.”

“Make it your business!”

“How so?”

“Well, if you admitted that you’d like to take her to lunch, that would give you a way to open the subject. If she’s serious about this guy, she’d turn you down. Then you’ll know.”

“I personally believe this mysterious date is just her way of making me jealous,” Egon admitted.

Peter’s curiosity was peaked. He took a seat on the stool next to where Egon was sitting. “Really? What makes you say?”

“We didn’t start noticing that Janine was seeing someone until after that banquet we attended last month for the mayor.”

Peter gestured with his hand for Egon to continue.

“I distinctly remember Janine becoming very jealous when a magazine reporter approached us, me in particular.”

“Ahhh, Yeah! She stood really close to you, touched your arm, giggled. Long brown hair, hazel eyes, a body that wouldn’t quit….,” Peter recalled dreamily.

“Yes. She wanted me to call her and schedule an interview for an article. She gave me her business card and wrote her personal number on it.”

“Janine was strung out the rest of the night!” Peter added.

“Then, a week or so later, she announces that she needs to leave early one Friday to meet her date. Ever since, she’s been coming into work happy, the number of personal calls has slightly increased and I’ve noticed three new outfits she’s worn to work.”

Peter leaned forward, a serious expression on his face. “Egon, there is one other possibility.”

Egon looked at him intently, waiting for the response.

Peter continued. “Maybe she has met someone else and is truly happy? I mean, she’s been chasing you for years and hasn’t gotten anywhere. What’s the chances that she’s just trying to move on? You do want her to be happy, don’t you?”

Egon considered this for a moment. “Yes, but ….,”

“But you wanted her to be happy with you?” 

Egon looked down at the ghost trap on his work bench. “Perhaps I need to start exploring the social scene?”

“Are you suggesting going out with that magazine girl?!”

“Why not? If Janine can date someone else, why can’t I?”

“Because you wouldn’t be dating someone else for the right reasons.”

“Peter, if she has truly moved on, then it stands to reason that I should, too.”

Peter stood up. “Fine, but if you’re doing what I think you’re doing, be careful. This is a dangerous game to play; you might not like how it turns out.”

“Good grief, Peter! I’m not marrying the woman!” 

“Maybe not, but if you decide to take this relationship all the way, just remember: most women expect a commitment after having sex. If you’re planning on going that far to make Janine jealous, you might lose any chance of ever getting with her. And I never thought hurting her was what you wanted?” He then left the lab for Egon to think about all of that.

****************************  
It was just after 1:00pm when a young woman walked into the firehouse. She was 5’ 6” tall with long brown hair that hung halfway down her back. She was wearing a deep purple dress that zipped in the back with a black edge along the bottom of the skirt. Her luscious legs were clad in nude colored stockings with black five inch heels. 

Janine looked up from her work to greet the visitor. “Hi! Can I help you?”

The woman smiled. “Yes! I’m Scarlett Silverman with Today’s Tech magazine! I’m here to see Dr. Spengler.”

Janine frowned as she looked over the schedule. “That’s weird. I don’t see any meetings today?”

“I’m sorry, Janine,” Egon said as he walked downstairs to greet the visitor. “I called Ms. Silverman from the lab. I apologize for not telling you.” He smiled as he shook the woman’s hand. 

“Please, call me Scarlett,” she purred. 

“Certainly, then you may call me Egon,” he returned the slightly seductive tone in his voice. 

Janine’s eyes narrowed as she watched him escort the woman upstairs to the lab. “Hmm, that’s something Dr. V would do, not Egon.” She resumed her work, stopping every few minutes when she heard the light bubbly sound of Scarlett’s laughter. 

The other guys came back from lunch thirty minutes later. They noticed Janine’s demeanor immediately. 

“Oh boy, Janine’s mad,” Ray whispered.

“Let me see what’s going on,” Peter offered. He walked up to her desk. “Hello Janine! What’s gotten you riled up this afternoon?” He gave her his patented grin.

Janine’s eyes never left the computer screen, but her fingers were jabbing the keyboard so hard, the guys thought she’d break a nail for sure. “He’s been up there with a magazine reporter. But if ya ask me, she ain’t interviewing for an article! I’ve heard her giggle twenty times; Egon ain’t that funny!” She then looked at Peter. “And since when does he schedule interviews without telling ME?! I’m the damn secretary around here; that’s MY job!”

Peter gave her a playful wink. “Ahh, I bet it’s nothing. You know him: he doesn’t play games.”

“He can learn,” she mumbled, but too low for Peter to hear. 

The three Busters went their separate ways: Peter headed to the bunk room for a nap, Ray went to the downstairs lab, and Winston went to the rec room to get started on his latest mystery novel. 

Peter stopped for just a second as he passed by the lab. The door was half open and he could see Egon sitting on the couch next to Ms. Silverman. Her hand was resting lightly on his arm while she was giggling …. again. “No notepad so she’s not taking notes,” he thought to himself. He continued up to the bunk room, shaking his head. “Spengs, I sure hope you know what the hell you’re doing.”

*************************  
Another twenty minutes later, Egon escorted Scarlett down to the garage area. He glanced quickly at Janine, but she was standing at the filing cabinet with her back turned. He walked Scarlett to the main doors. 

“Thank you so much, Egon! I’m looking forward to working with you more on this particular article!” She lightly touched his arm again. 

“My pleasure, Scarlett! I’m looking forward to it as well. I’ll have Ms. Melnitz call you to schedule another meeting - perhaps next week?”

Janine sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Sure! Or maybe you can just give me a call? I’m free this weekend.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Egon gave her a warm smile. 

With that, Scarlett left and Egon made his way back towards Janine’s desk. “Do we have any time available next week where I could possibly meet with Scarlett again?” 

Janine slammed the cabinet drawer with a little more force than necessary. She sat down and pulled up the schedule on the computer. “Gee Egon, why don’t you just call her like ya did today?”

Egon frowned. “I apologized for that, Janine. I knew today was clear so I took it upon myself to make the call. I didn’t see the need to bother you.”

Janine glared at him, crossing her arms. “Well, that’s why I’m here! It’s my job!”

He adjusted his glasses. “Is there a time available next week?”

She looked at the schedule. “Yeah, next Thursday - so far there’s nothing scheduled for that afternoon.”

“Good. Would you please see that my time for that afternoon is going to be used for another meeting with Ms. Silverman?” 

“The whole afternoon?!”

“Yes, and also please keep my evening clear as well.” He then headed upstairs. 

Janine fought the urge to throw her tape dispenser at the wall. Instead, she blocked off the schedule. She made the phone call to Ms. Silverman’s office and set up the meeting. She then dialed another number. A male voice answered. “Hi Tony, it’s Janine. You asked last week if we could get together again? I’d love to! What did you have in mind?”

***********************  
The following week, Egon’s “interview” with Scarlett went very well. She did take actual notes this time, but everyone was surprised when he announced that he was taking her out for dinner. 

After the couple had left, Ray, Winston and Peter looked at Janine. She had been sitting quietly typing up notes from a call they had taken earlier that morning. 

“Ummm, Janine?” Ray asked cautiously.

“Um-hmm?” she replied casually while still typing.

“Are you ok? You know, with Iggy going out with her?”

She smiled as she looked directly at him. “Ray, if he wants to fall for some magazine reporter, that’s his business! Personally, I think it’s about time he went out with SOMEBODY!” She saved her information and began shutting down her computer for the day. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have plans of my own!” 

After she left, the three men exchanged worried looks.

“Are these two dating other people just to piss each other off?” Winston asked, an eyebrow arched.

“Possibly,” Peter replied. “I’m not sure what Janine’s doing, but Spengs is playing with fire. I tried to tell him what could happen.”

“What do you mean? I thought Janine had been dating this guy for a while?” Ray asked, confused.

“Egon has it in his head that Janine started dating this guy to make him jealous after Ms. Silverman cozied up to him back at the mayor’s banquet.”

“What if she’s just trying to move on? How long has she been trying to get Egon’s attention and gotten nowhere?” Winston asked.

“He insists that she’s doing it to get under his skin,” Peter said. 

“I’m not sure,” Ray replied. 

“Whaddya mean?” Peter asked.

“I heard Janine talking to someone on the phone a few days before the banquet. It sounded like a guy.” 

“How do you know?” Winston asked.

“Cause I accidentally picked up on the same line; I was gonna order some pizzas for dinner. I hung up once I realized what had happened. But I’m pretty sure it was a guy.”

“Then Egon is doing this just to spite Janine?” Winston asked.

“I’ll let him know when he gets back. Hopefully, he won’t do anything else stupid,” Peter said.

**************************  
Peter had every intention of talking to Egon about Janine and the guy she’s dating. But as soon as Egon returned with Scarlett, the phone rang. It was a call that needed to be taken right away. So, Egon excused himself and Scarlett left. The call was intense but they were finally able to capture the ghost. Peter tried again on the way back to the firehouse, but Egon was too engrossed with repairing his PKE meter that had been broken during the action.

Another two weeks passed; between calls and Egon working in the lab (and an occasional date with Scarlett), Peter wasn’t able to tell Egon about Janine’s relationship. 

On this particular morning, Egon and Peter were downstairs discussing the busting appointment they had scheduled for later that day when Janine came into work. She took off her coat, which pulled the sleeves of her sweater up her arms. 

The men had looked at her to acknowledge her presence and instantly became concerned when they saw bruises on her arms. They rushed over to her.

“WHOA! What the HELL?!” Peter shouted as he held her arm to examine it.

“It’s ok. I missed a step at my apartment building,” Janine replied, pulling her arm away.

“BULLSHIT!” he argued. “Where else?! Who is it?! I want his name, address and social security number!”

“Will you STOP?! I FELL! END OF STORY!” 

Egon stepped over to Janine, Peter subtly took a few steps back. He quietly examined her arms. He looked at her with a devilish grin. “What shape was HE in?”

Janine smiled smugly back. “He’ll never hit another woman without thinking twice!” 

“So, it IS a guy?! What’s his name?! Is it that guy you’ve been seeing lately?!” Peter demanded.

Janine sighed but Egon spoke first. “Peter, calm down.” He turned his attention back to Janine. “Did you file a report?”

“Nah, I didn’t think I needed to.”

“And why the HELL NOT?!” Peter shouted.

“He’s gonna have a helluva time explaining to his next girlfriend how he broke his nose and jammed three of his fingers. Not to mention his groin will probably be swollen for a month after the kick I gave him.” She gave Peter a playful wink. 

Peter smiled nervously, subconsciously crossing his legs. 

“Thanks guys but I’m ok, really. Just don’t make a big deal about it, ok?” She asked as she sat down at her desk. “Egon, Ms. Silverman will be here in an hour for your meeting.” Her voice was sincere although he could see the sadness in her eyes.

“Oh, umm … yes. Thank you,” Egon replied. He slowly made his way upstairs. 

Peter smiled weakly at Janine before rushing up behind Egon. He closed the door to the lab. “Spengs, we need to talk.”

Egon sighed heavily. “Peter, please don’t …,”

“Janine wasn’t dating that guy to make you jealous. At least, not at first,” he blurted out. “Ray told us a few weeks ago; he picked up on the same phone line and heard her talking to a guy. That was a few days BEFORE the mayor’s banquet! Now, the dates she went on AFTER you started your little thing with Ms. Silverman … well, that might have been just to piss you off. But now, she’s not dating ANYBODY! So, you can ask her out! If you can tear yourself away from Scarlett?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Egon considered this new information. 

Peter smiled. “I’ll just leave you alone with your thoughts.” He quietly left the lab.

An hour later, Scarlett arrived for her meeting with Egon. Janine gave her a smile. “I’ll let him know you’re here.” She buzzed the lab. “Egon, Ms. Silverman is here to see you.”

“Oh, I’ll be down in a moment,” he replied.

Janine smiled at the woman again. Egon came down and escorted her up to the lab. He noticed the look in Janine’s eyes: he could see how much she was hurting emotionally but tried to hide it. He and Scarlett went into the lab as he closed the lab door. 

***********************  
It was twenty minutes later when Scarlett came downstairs. Janine smiled as she looked up from her work. “That was a shorter meeting than I thought it’d be,” she thought to herself. 

Scarlett returned a faint smile as she passed by Janine’s desk, then left the firehouse. 

Just then, the phone rang, jerking Janine’s attention back to her work. She took down the information and sounded the alarm. The guys gathered in seconds, Ray leading the group. 

“Sounds like a strong Class 5, maybe 6. Over in Queens,” Janine said as she handed the slip of paper to Ray. 

“Awesome! Thanks, Janine!” he replied.

Egon and Janine exchanged glances but there was no time to talk. She simply smiled as they geared up and jumped into Ecto-1. 

It was late when the guys were finally on their way back to the firehouse, almost 7:00 pm. Peter radioed from Ecto: “Hey Big J, you still there?”

“Of course, Dr. V!”

“We’re on the way back. Why don’t you go ahead and take off? If our schedule is clear in the morning, come in later - say around 10:00?” 

“Are you drunk? Have you been lighting up blunts on the job again?” 

Ray took the radio receiver from Peter. “Hey Janine, it’s Ray! You’d better take advantage of Pete’s good mood while it lasts!”

“What happened? Did he get laid out there?” She couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“No, but he got a date! The daughter of the guy who called in that bust!” 

“The gorgeous, SINGLE daughter!” Peter yelled from the back seat. 

“I see. Well, good! I’ll see you boys in the morning at 10:00. I’ll order some pizzas for you to have before I go!”

“Thanks Janine!” Ray said happily.

**************************  
The guys had been back at the firehouse about ten minutes when the delivery guy came with the pizzas. Janine had left the cash on her desk in an envelope addressed: “Pizza Guy.”

Winston paid the delivery guy and took the pizzas up to the kitchen. As they ate, Peter looked at Egon. 

“So, you gonna admit you’re in love with Janine?”

“What about Scarlett?” Ray asked.

“I need to discuss this with Janine ….. in person,” Egon said. He finished his pizza, then excused himself. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Peter had followed him. “Freshening up?”

“Yes,” Egon replied as he finished brushing. As he left the bathroom, he looked at Peter over his shoulder. “And don’t wait up.” His eyebrow arched, that devilish grin of his obvious. 

Peter returned the grin. “Atta boy! Go get her!” 

**************************  
Over in Brooklyn Heights, there was a knock on Janine’s apartment door. She opened the door and could’ve sworn her heart stopped. Standing before her was Egon. 

“Mind if I come in?”

“Oh! Sorry! Please!” She stepped aside to invite him in. “You caught me by surprise. I thought you had …. other plans tonight?”

“Not anymore …. unless it’s with you.” He placed his hands on her waist. 

“I’m confused. Did you and Scarlett break up?”

“I admitted to her that I no longer wanted to pursue an emotional relationship with her. I also admitted that it was wrong of me to have led her on when I wasn’t sure myself of my own feelings.”

“Wow! That explains the watery eyed look she gave me when she left. But, what does this mean?”

Egon placed a finger over her lips. “Shhh, no more talking.” He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

After a quick moment, Janine returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his torso as his hands slid down from her shoulders down to her waist. He pulled her up against him. As his lips trailed kisses down her neck, Janine felt herself melt against his chest. She no longer cared what had happened between Egon and what’s her name. In this moment, he was with her in her apartment and she was going to take advantage of it. 

“Oh Egon,” she whispered huskily as she felt his hands move to the front of her night shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. She looked at him as he opened up her night shirt and slid it off. 

Egon’s eyes locked onto Janine’s. “I am so sorry for what I did, trying to date someone else. I thought you were trying to make me jealous. But you were just trying to move on. But I love you, Janine. I’ve always loved you.” He took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over hers. He slowly raised one arm, then the other one, placing soft kisses over the bruises on her arms. He then kissed along her clavicle while his hands softly teased and fondled her breasts. 

Janine was breathing heavily. “Egon, can we take this to the bedroom?” 

Without a word, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed. Janine laid down on her back, holding her arms out to Egon. He slipped off his shoes and hovered over her on the bed. 

Janine slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out from where it was tucked into his pants. She slid the red suspenders down, letting them hang on his hips. She then started to unfasten his pants, but he took her by the hands to stop her.

“Not yet,” he whispered. 

Afraid she had upset him, Janine’s eyes reflected fear and anxiety. Egon saw it right away. “Oh don’t worry. I just want to undress you first.”

Janine relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. Then she gasped as Egon’s hands carefully began to remove her night shorts and panties. 

He then stood, unfastening and removing his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. He returned to the bed and hovered over her again. One hand eased his member just to the edge of her entrance. He then held himself up with both hands resting on the bed as he slowly pushed into her. 

“Ohhhhh!” Janine moaned. She grabbed his forearms as she enjoyed the sensation of Egon’s member easing into her body. It was a delicious feeling; she shivered involuntarily. Her hips started matching his rhythm and soon they were both in the throws of ecstasy.

“Oh Janine!” Egon groaned as he could feel her muscles squeezing his erection, then letting go, only to squeeze again. Her body was wondrously sexy; he never imagined in his wildest fantasies that making love to this woman would be so sensual (and he’s had quite a few fantasies). 

Soon, they were both thrusting harder, their breathing becoming ragged as their orgasms were building. 

“Oh God, JANINE!” he screamed as he was desperately trying to hold back until she had hers. 

Janine’s legs were wrapped around Egon’s waist. “YES! OH YES!” she moaned. Within seconds, her orgasm hit her, washing over her very soul.

As her legs relaxed, Egon allowed his orgasm to flow. His member jerked several times, emptying completely into his beloved’s body.

He slowly withdrew himself and laid down beside Janine. He pulled her close to him so he could cuddle and look into her eyes. He was surprised to see tears flowing down her cheeks. “What’s wrong?! Are you ok?! Did I hurt you?!”

She smiled and cupped her hand to the side of his face. “No, I’m fine. That was the single most romantic and wonderful moment I’ve ever had in my life! These are happy tears. I never thought this would happen, especially with how things have been between us lately.”

He propped up onto his elbow to talk. “I am deeply sorry about all of this. I must confess that I thought you were dating that guy to make me jealous. But Peter enlightened me that you actually were dating him prior to the mayor’s banquet?”

Janine sat up and faced Egon, a devilish smirk on her lips. “So you started dating that Scarlett chick to make ME jealous?”

Egon’s face became slightly alarmed, worrying about what Janine’s next reaction would be. Y-yes,” he stuttered quietly.

She let out a light giggle. “I’m impressed, Egon! I never thought you’d do something like that!”

“You’re not upset?”

“Not really. I mean, yeah, I had just started dating Tony; my friend set us up. I hadn’t really planned on continuing to see him until you started going out with Scarlett. Then I guess you could say I was doing it just to make you mad. But I knew it wasn’t right or fair to Tony. When I admitted what was going on, he got aggressive. That’s when he bruised my arms; he became a bit possessive. When I tried to leave his place, he grabbed me. It got a bit rough but I already told you how it ended up.”

Egon gently took her hand in his. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Did he ….. do anything else to you? Why were you at his place?”

“No, he didn’t force himself on me; I made damn sure of that! I had gone by his place to break up with him. Guess I should’ve done it in a public place?” Her face saddened, her head looking down at the bed.

Egon’s fingertips gently coaxed her chin up to look at him. “I love you. I will never hurt you - physically or emotionally.”

She smiled. “Why now? What made you admit your feelings for me?”

“Once I found out that you were dating the other guy and the timing was just coincidental, I knew I had to make things right. And then, we saw the bruises. I knew I had to say something. I couldn’t bear the thought of you being with anyone else.”

They embraced in a tight hug and kissed passionately. Janine pulled back to look at Egon. “I love you, too. I always have. No more games, ok?”

“Agreed,” he said as he laid her back on the bed and began another moment of passionate lovemaking.


End file.
